User blog:LogzLogan1278/Big Brother Blog 5: All Stars
|image = |version = United States |host = LogzLogan1278 789QA |season = 5 |prizemoney = $500,000 |numberofhouseguests = 24 |numberofdays = 105 |winner = |runnersup = |casting = 789QA |seasonrun = October 27, 2019 - Late November/Early December |previousseason = Big Brother Blog 4 |nextseason = Big Brother Blog 6 }} Background This is the fifth of many seasons, that I let the majority of the wiki choose everything that happens. You choose HOH, Have Nots, Nominees, POV Holder, If Veto Is Used, Post Veto Nominees. I have an app that will choose who everyone votes for, determining who is evicted. Meaning you don’t choose who is evicted. Candidates | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} } |} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} } | }} | }} | }} | }} } |} Chosen Pre-Selected These twelve houseguests were pre-selected to enter the house. *Brett Robinson - Season 4; Evicted: 5th place *Dre Gwenaelle - Season 3; Winner *Evelyn Ellis - Season 2; Evicted: 7th place *Haleigh Broucher - Season 1; Winner *Helen Kim - Season 4; Evicted/Finalist: 3rd place *Kiera Wallace - Season 2; Evicted: 5th place *Mikkayla Mossop - Season 4; Winner *Mitchell Moffit - Season 4; Runner-Up *Ovi Kabir - Season 1; Evicted: 3rd place *Romil Chaudhary - Season 3; Runner-Up *Seweryn Sroka - Season 2; Evicted: 4th place *Shiv Thakre - Season 1; Runner-Up Public These nine houseguests were voted into the house by the public. *Breno Simões - Season 3; Evicted: 6th place *Hugo Castejón - Season 4; Evicted: 14th place *Janelle Pierzina - Season 1; Evicted: 4th place *Kathryn Dunn - Season 3; Evicted: 8th place *Laura Carter - Season 2; Winner *Nicole Anthony - Season 3; Evicted: 5th place *Nicole Franzel - Season 1; Evicted: 5th place *Ollie Locke - Season 3; Evicted: 30th place *Priya Malik - Season 4; Evicted: 4th place War Room These three houseguests were voted into the house by the public after the season began. *David Alexander - Season 3; Evicted: 17th place *Eddie Lin - Season 3; Evicted: 9th place *Tom Green - Season 4; Evicted: 13th place Not Chosen Public These four houseguests failed to be voted into the house by the public. *Jordan Aumaitre - Season 3; Evicted: 16th place *Srishty Rode - Season 3; Evicted: 4th place *Sukhvinder Javeed - Season 2; Runner-Up *Trisha Paytas - Season 2; Evicted: 6th place War Room These two houseguests failed to be voted into the house by the public after the season began. *Faysal Shafaat - Season 2; Evicted: 3rd place *Wang Manyu - Season 4; Evicted: 12th place Houseguests Twists *'All-Stars': This season would feature 24 all-stars competing to earn the grand cash prize. 12 of the houseguest would be pre-selected, and 18 of the houseguests are fighting for the viewers' vote. 12 will be selected, and 6 will go empty-handed. **'Returning Players:' Former houseguests returned to play the game. **'War Room': Because there was a tie between five male candidates during the vote, all five of them would enter the War Room, where the voting would continue until three of them are selected to enter the game. *'No Have/Have-Nots': Due to the all-star theme of this season, it was decided that all of the housemates would be on slop the whole entire season, regardless if they're HOH or not. *'Secret Spy:' You will choose who the secret spy is. All houseguests are eligible except the HOH. The secret spy gets to make a third nominee for the week anonymously. If the secret spy nominee is vetoed, the secret spy will anonymously choose the replacement. *'The Big Twist': Throughout the season, a twist called the "Big Twist" would be hinted. The actual Big Twist would take place at the finale. *'The Master': Starting on Day 1, the contestants would fight for "HOH." However, that HOH would become the master. The master would be able to give three houseguests (not including themself) immunity until the end of Week 4. Then, they would name their two nominees, and there would immediately be an instant eviction. *'The Decider:' You will vote for the decider. The decider will choose 6 houseguests to compete in a competition to stay in the game, the loser, will be evicted, but before the competition, the decider will bet that one houseguests will not loose, if they loose, they will be out along with the decider. *'Instant Eviction': During Weeks 2 and 5, there were instant evictions. This would once again happen in the second part of the double eviction on Day 45. *'Secret Mission': On Day 15, a houseguest would be randomly selected to participate in a secret mission. You decide whether she wins or loses. If she wins, then she is safe and all of the houseguests that are not treasured are up for a random draw elimination. If she loses, then she is instantly evicted from the game. Voting History } | Kathryn | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | Vetoed Laura | Shiv | | | Priya | Kiera | Romil | Eddie | | Dre | | | | | | | |- ! Helen | Shiv | Evelyn | | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | Laura | Hugo | | | Priya | Brett | Hugo | Breno | style="background:#FF26D0;"|Priya | Mikkayla | | | | | | | |- ! Kiera | Haleigh | Evelyn | Priya | | Breno | Shiv | | Ollie | | | | Breno | | Dre | | | | | | | |- ! Mikkayla | | | | | | | | Evelyn | Janelle | Kiera | Hugo | | Eddie | | | | | | | | |- ! Mitch | Haleigh | Evelyn | Kathryn | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | Breno | | | Ollie | Janelle | Kiera | Hugo | Breno | Vetoed Eddie | Vetoed Mikkayla | | | | | | | |- ! Nicole A | | | | | | | | Evelyn | Priya | Brett | | Eddie | | Dre | | | | | | | |- ! Priya | Haleigh | Nicole F | | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | | Shiv | | Evelyn | | Brett | Hugo | Eddie | | Dre | | | | | | | |- ! Romil | Haleigh | Nicole F | Kathryn | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | Breno | Hugo | | Ollie | Priya | Kiera | | Breno | Eddie | Dre | | | | | | | |- ! Seweryn | Haleigh | Evelyn | Priya | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | | Shiv | | Ollie | Janelle | Kiera | Hugo | Breno | Eddie | | | | | | | | |- ! | Haleigh | | Kathryn | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | Laura | Hugo | | Evelyn | Vetoed Priya | Brett | Hugo | | Eddie | | |6}} | |- ! | }} | | Kathryn | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | Laura | Shiv | | Ollie | | Brett | Romil | | | |7}} | |- ! | Shiv | | Priya | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | | Shiv | | Evelyn | Janelle | Brett | Hugo | | |8}} | |- ! | Haleigh | Evelyn | Kathryn | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | Breno | | | Evelyn | Janelle | | | |9}} | |- ! | Haleigh | Nicole F | Priya | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | Breno | | | Ollie | Janelle | | |11}} |- ! | style="background-color:#CCCCFF;"| | Nicole F | Kathryn | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | Laura | Hugo | | Ollie | | |12}} |- ! | | | | | | | | | |13}} |- ! | |2}} | | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | Breno | Hugo | style="background-color:#3ee8a4;"|Ovi (to bet) | |14}} |- ! | Haleigh | Evelyn | Kathryn | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | Laura | Hugo | | |14}} |- ! | | Nicole F | Priya | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | Laura | | |15}} |- ! | Haleigh | Nicole F | Priya | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | | |16}} |- ! | |2}} | | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''Secret Mission'' | |17}} |- ! | Haleigh | | | |18}} |- ! }} | Shiv | | |19}} |- ! | | |20}} |} Game History Week 1 Round 1 Round 2 Week 2 Week 3 Round 1 Round 2 Week 4 Round 1 Round 2 Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Round 1 Round 2 Week 12 Week 13 Week 14 Week 15 Finale Jury Vote Seasons Category:Big Brother Blog Seasons Category:Blog posts